


Coś więcej

by hiiibari



Category: Bleach
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Nanao dislke Ikkaku but..., One Shot, Romance, Slow Romance, Something More
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Nanao Ise nie lubiła Ikkaku. Tak właściwie to nie przepadała za całym Oddziałem Jedenastym. No, ale któżby „przepadał” za osobami, których jedynym priorytetem są brutalne walki do samej śmierci?





	Coś więcej

Nanao Ise nie lubiła Ikkaku.  
Tak właściwie to nie przepadała za całym Oddziałem Jedenastym. No, ale któżby „przepadał” za osobami, których jedynym priorytetem są brutalne walki do samej śmierci? Nanao dobrze wiedziała, że inni shinigami również nie pałali miłością do Oddziału Jedenastego, jednakże byli oni na tyle silni i ważni w obronnych liniach Soul Society, że nikt nie mówił tego głośno, a członkom tegoż oddziału, niestety, wiele uchodziło na sucho.   
Och, oczywiście, Jedenastym nie można było odmówić osobistego uroku i zdolności zjednywania sobie innych przy lejącym się morzu sake. Jeżeli oczywiście ktoś lubił takie towarzystwo. Ku niezrozumieniu Ise takich osób było całkiem sporo i to nawet tych, których ona osobiście lubiła i darzyła sympatią. No, ale cóż, nie zawsze przyjaciel naszego przyjaciela musi być naszym przyjacielem, prawda? Niemniej, nawet, jeżeli jej znajomi cenili sobie przyjaźń z członkami Oddziału Jedenastego, ona sama tolerowała ich obecność tak samo, jak toleruje się obecność drażniącej muchy – z braku innego wyjścia. Szczerze wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek była zdolna polubić podkomendnych kapitana Zarakiego, a i nawet jego samego. Tylko ona, jako księgowa, aż nazbyt dobrze wiedziała, ILE kosztują ich shinigami Oddziału Jedenastego. A kosztowali wiele. Notorycznie niszczony sprzęt, brak poszanowania dla dóbr publicznych i całkowita lekkomyślność w odniesieniu do kwater własnych. A do tego dochodzą wszelkie odszkodowania, rekompensaty, ciągłe kupna nowych medykamentów i opatrunków… Żaden oddział nie kosztował Seireite tyle, co nieposkromiony Oddział Jedenasty.  
Nanao zawsze rada była, iż nie musi współpracować z tym Oddziałem. Dość miała problemów z własnym, a ściślej mówiąc z własnym kapitanem, którego nonszalanckie podejście do życia i obowiązków nie raz doprowadzało ją do białej gorączki. Szczerze powiedziawszy dużo bardziej wolałaby być pod rozkazami kogoś bardziej… zaangażowanego. Choćby kapitana Hitsugayi! Mimo młodego wieku posiadał on wszystko to, co jako kapitan powinien posiadać. Jednakże miał on tendencje do otaczania się osobami o dziwnej i niezwykłej powierzchowności… Nie, może jednak lepiej, że jest pod zwierzchnictwem Shunsui Kyouraku. Miała przynajmniej swobodę działania i w spokoju mogła zajmować się rachunkami i planowaniem strategii.  
W każdym razie do czasu, aż ktoś wpadł na pomysł, aby usprawnić działanie wysyłanych na misje grup shinigami.  
Nanao nie podobało się to. Bardzo jej się to nie podobało. A już zwłaszcza to, że została przydzielona do grupy dowodzonej przez Ikkaku.  
Taaaak… Nanao nie lubiła Ikkaku. Wbijała ponure spojrzenie w plecy Trzeciego Oficera, kompletnie nie słuchając nerwowej paplaniny Hanataro Yamady, który jako medyk, tak jak ona, rozkazem został przydzielony do tej… drużyny.  
Jako strateg zapoznała współtowarzyszy z sytuacją, potencjalnymi scenariuszami potyczki, planem walki, tak, by nikt nie ucierpiał, lecz miała wrażenie, że niewiele do nich dociera, mimo że kiwali gorliwie głowami, a Oficer Madarame machał ręką, by kontynuowała.  
Ise miała złe przeczucia. A jej przeczucia, zwłaszcza te złe, zwykle się sprawdzały. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Gdy tylko pojawiła się gromada Adjuchasów wszystkie jej słowa poszły w zapomnienie, a shinigami rzucili się na nich, jak nie przymierzając dzikie zwierzęta na ochłap mięsa. To było… Brzydkie, niesmaczne, ohydne i całkowicie pozbawione grama rozumu. Jak… jak można się tak narażać? Jak można narażać tak swoich podkomendnych?!  
\- Trzeci Oficerze Madarame!  
\- Hę? – Ikkaku spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew. – Czego?  
\- Jak tak można! – zawołała oburzona.  
\- Ale że niby co? – Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tak narażać swoich ludzi! – warknęła, wbijając w niego pełne złości spojrzenie. – Zostałam tu przydzielona nie bez powodu, ale jeżeli wam to umknęło, Oficerze, to przypomnę, że macie się stosować do zaplanowanych strategii!  
Madarame oparł miecz na ramieniu i podrapał się po policzku.  
\- Nie planowałem żadnej strategii – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Nigdy nie planujemy żadnych strategii.  
Nanao mało się nie zapowietrzyła.  
\- Jestem strategiem – wysyczała, mrużąc z wściekłością oczy. – Planuję strategie, zapoznaje z nią innych i do niej się stosujemy.  
\- Rany, rany. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Na cholerę komu jakieś pieprzenie. My walczymy, do licha, a nie bawimy się w gadki-szmatki – prychnął zniesmaczony.  
\- A po to, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnego ryzyka! – krzyknęła, a głowy kilku opatrujących się shinigami odwróciły się w ich stronę. – Żeby uniknąć takich zbędnych ran jak te! – Uderzyła go w zranione ramię.  
Ikkaku nawet się nie skrzywił, zmarszczył tylko brwi, patrząc na nią groźnie.  
\- Pieprzenie – zawyrokował. – Walka bez ran to nie walka.  
\- Ale…!  
\- Dlatego właśnie baby nadają się tylko do jednego – parsknął.  
Nanao zrobiła wielkie oczy, czując, jak prawdziwa złość dopiero teraz daje o sobie znać.  
\- Jak… Jak śmiesz w ogóle! – warknęła z trudem panując nad emocjami. – Ty ohydnym, zboczony, seksistowski barbarzyńco!  
Madarame popatrzył na gotującą się ze złości shinigami, po czym zachichotał.  
\- Miałem na myśli kuchnie, pani porucznik! – zaśmiał się głośno.  
Ise poczuła palące zażenowanie… Ikkaku wyszczerzył się do niej.  
\- Rumieni się pani, pani porucznik – zauważył.  
\- Wcale się nie rumienię! – warknęła, czując parzącą czerwień na twarzy.  
\- Rumieni - zaśmiał się ponownie. – O, tutaj. – Dotknął palcem jej policzka.  
\- Z-zabieraj te brudne łapy ode mnie! – wrzasnęła, odskakując od mężczyzny.  
Ikkaku krytycznie popatrzył na swoją wyciągniętą dłoń.  
\- Może nie są tak wypielęgnowane jak Yumiego, ale brudne to na pewno nie są – wyszczerzył się do niej niesamowicie… lisio.  
O tak. Nanao nie lubiła Ikkaku.   
A odkąd przyszło im współpracować, nie lubiła go zdecydowanie bardziej. Był niezrównoważony, niecywilizowany i brutalny. Siły nie mogła mu odmówić. Był silny. Słyszała nawet pogłoski, jakoby dysponował Bankai, ale nigdy nie pytała, ani nigdy nie miała możliwości zobaczenia tego na własne oczy. Ale za to na własne oczy widziała jego siłę, moc, stalowe mięśnia i radość czerpaną z dzikiej, chaotycznej walki. To nie było normalne. To było chore, to było…  
\- Nanaooooo! - Drgnęła, słysząc głośne wołanie. – Ahoooooj!  
\- Matsumoto. – Uśmiechnęła się do kobiety w oknie, która zdecydowanie była już po kilku głębszych…  
\- Może wpadniesz do nas, cooo? – zaproponowała Rangiku z szerokim uśmiechem, niemal wypadając przez okno.   
\- Może innym razem. – Starała się w miarę dyplomatycznie odmówić. Jakoś nie widziała siebie w towarzystwie pijących na umór shinigami.  
\- Nee, Nanao-chan, już po godzinach pracy, chooodź, będzie fajnie! – przekonywała Matsumoto.  
Ise myślała właśnie gorączkowo nad jakąś dobrą wymówką, gdy nagle rozległ się potworny huk i coś przeleciało tuż przed nią, uderzając gwałtownie w mur po jej lewej stronie.  
\- Ha! Masz coś jeszcze do dodania? – W drzwiach, a właściwie we framudze po drzwiach, pojawił się porucznik Abarai, równie czerwony na twarzy, co jego włosy.  
\- Tak! To, że jesteś ciota, Abarai! – zaśmiał się Ikkaku, kopniakiem posyłając w eter kawałki drzwi, z którymi wylądował na zewnątrz. - Tyle lat, a ty nadal nic…  
\- Ty sukinsynu! – wrzasnął Renji, ze złością szukając swojego miecza.  
\- Neee, mówiłam, że będzie fajnie, Nanao! - zaśmiała się Matsumoto, chwiejąc się na parapecie.  
\- O, pani porucznik tutaj? – Ikkaku najwyraźniej dopiero teraz ją dostrzegł, szczerząc się do niej tym swoim upiornym, brzydkim uśmiechem maniaka.  
\- Ja właśnie… - zaczęła chłodnym tonem.  
\- Nanao właśnie dostała ode mnie zaproszenie! – przerwała jej Rangiku.  
\- Tak, tylko, że ja… - spróbowała ponownie, poprawiając okulary.  
\- I bardzo dobrze! – Zanim Nanao się spostrzegła, silne ramię Madarame wylądowało na jej barkach i pociągnęło do środka. – Pani porucznik napije się z nami, rozluźni, przestanie tyle zamartwiać się strategiami.  
\- Proszę mnie puścić…  
\- Panowie, proszę polać pani porucznik! – zawołał Ikkaku, sadzając Nanao na kanapie, samemu unikając ataku Renjiego, który właśnie odnalazł swój miecz pod fotelem.  
Ise nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak to się stało, że utknęła na ciasnej kanapie między Kirą, który wyraźnie nietrzeźwy bredził coś poetycko od rzeczy z tymi swoimi oczami zranionej sarny, a Ikkaku, który żywo gestykulował, mało nie zabijając przy tym jej i Kiry, krzyczał głośno i z takim rozmachem polewał wszystkim sake, że aż dziw brał, że shinigami jeszcze kontaktowali.  
A już kompletnie nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, że została do rana.  
Przebudziła się czując zimne powietrze ciągnące po nodze. Wszystko przez te drzwi, których nie było! Z trudem uchyliła oczy, starając się przywrócić władzę we własnych kończynach. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że coś ją… przyciska. Że siedzi na kanapie. Że siedzi na kanapie w nieswoich kwaterach. Że wciska nos w pierś Trzeciego Oficera Jedenastego Oddziału, którego przecież nie lubi, a którego ramię zakleszczyło ją wyjątkowo silnie i władczo.   
Na wszystkich kapitanów…  
Mało nie wyskoczyła z własnej skóry, gdy coś się poruszyło za jej plecami. Po bliższych oględzinach okazało się, iż to głowa Izuru, wciśnięta między nią a oparcie sofy. Nogi mężczyzny swobodnie zwisały z podłokietnika.  
Z niemałym trudem zrzuciła z siebie ramię pochrapującego Ikkaku i poprawiła zsuwające się okulary.  
To… To oburzające! Czuła się całkowicie wymięta, przesiąknięta zapachem sake i chyba miała kaca. A do tego spała na sofie z dwoma obcymi mężczyznami. Druzgoczące.  
Całe szczęście nikt nie był niechcianym świadkiem jej upokarzającej chwili całkowitego i absolutnego nieogarnięcia życiowego. Wszyscy jej znajomi spali gdzie się tylko dało, przykryci najdziwniejszymi rzeczami, czy to zasłoną jak porucznik Iba, czy kolorowym dywanikiem jak porucznik Abarai, czy Hisagim Shuuhei jak Matsumoto… Doprawdy, aż bała się zapytać, gdzie podział się Oficer Ayasegawa. Chyba naprawdę nie chciała tego wiedzieć.  
Wymknęła się z kwater Rangiku, nim ktoś zdążył się obudzić.   
Dzień spędziła zakopana w górach rejestrów, raportów i kosztorysów, ratując swoją biedną głowę ziołowymi herbatkami i naparami. Mogła w samotności dojść do siebie i odbudować własne ego, nierozpraszana przez nikogo i nienarażona na niczyje zaczepki, i całkowicie wolna od obecności swojego kapitana, który najwyraźniej również nie próżnował i teraz odsypiał wszystko w swoim gabinecie, który aż zionął od oparów sake…  
Do swoich kwater wracała późnym popołudniem przez ulice zalewane złotym blaskiem zachodzącego słońca. Ziewnęła dyskretnie, przysłaniając usta, w myślach planując spokojne i pełne relaksu spędzenie wieczoru.  
\- Szybko uciekłaś, pani porucznik.  
Nanao przystanęła, dusząc w sobie jęk. Nie. Nienienienie. Absolutnie nie miała ochoty na spotkania, a już zwłaszcza na spotkanie z Trzecim Oficerem. Uniosła spojrzenie, patrząc wprost w brzydko i szeroko uśmiechnięte oblicze Ikkaku, który kucał na murze.  
Zgiń, przepadnij, zmoro nieczysta!  
Ale Madarame bynajmniej nie zamierzał się dostosowywać do jej nabożnych modłów, skąd. On sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie zeskoczył z muru i wylądował tuż przed nią, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej zwierzęco i radośnie.  
\- Więc? Czemu?  
\- Spieszyło mi się. Do pracy – wycedziła, przybierając pełen opanowania i dystansu ton.  
\- Praca nie zając, nie ucieknie – zaśmiał się Ikkaku... poklepując ją po ramieniu! Co za typ bez ogłady.  
\- Moja owszem – syknęła, a Madarame tylko zachichotał, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem i postępując w jej stronę. Cofnęła się nieufnie, zaciskając ręce na trzymanym woluminie.   
\- Ależ jesteś lodowata, pani porucznik – zachichotał ponownie.  
\- Co to niby ma znaczyć? – warknęła, ku własnemu zdumieniu czując narastającą panikę, gdy jej plecy zetknęły się z zimnym murem.  
\- Jesteś sztywna, pani porucznik – oświadczył, opierając dłoń nad jej ramieniem i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Nie jestem sztywna! – wywarczała wściekle. To, że nie chlała gdzie popadnie hektolitrów sake, siedem dni w tygodniu, wcale nie oznaczało, że jest sztywna!  
\- Jesteś, jesteś – zapewnił. – Nosisz te swoje kilogramowe książki wyprostowana jak struna, proste okulary, gładkie włosy. – Zanim się obejrzała wyjął spinkę z jej włosów, a te rozsypały się na ramiona. – Jesteś sztywna, pani porucznik. – Z uśmiechem naczelnego szelmy dźgnął ją spinką w policzek.  
Zmrużyła oczy, czując palącą wściekłość. A to bezczelny, arogancki, ohydny…  
\- Proszę się odsunąć, Trzeci Oficerze i przestać się do mnie przystawiać – oświadczyła tak lodowatym tonem, na jaki tylko było ją stać.  
Madarame zamrugał.  
\- Przystawiać się? Do pani? – zarechotał głośno. – Mówię przecież, że jest pani sztywna, że wątpię, żeby jakiś facet…  
Auć. Zabolało. Brzydko i nieładnie zabolało. Tak trafnie, że już nie widziała powodów, by hamować furię. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie tylko mężczyźni mają dumę. A gdy dźgnie się dumę kobiecą, jest to po stokroć gorsze.  
Nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła go ciężką książką prosto w twarz. Czując palącą wściekłość, bezlitośnie zdzieliła go kolanem miedzy nogi, po czym ponownie uderzyła go książką w twarz i głowę.  
\- Ty sukinsynu – wywarczała, zamachując się po raz kolejny, lecz Ikkaku zdążył odskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałem, że jak chcesz, to potrafisz pokazać pazury! – wyszczerzył się, robiąc unik przed kolejnym atakiem.  
\- Jak śmiesz! Ty ignorancie, ty barbarzyńco! Ty kretynie bez czci i wiary! – Ku jej satysfakcji udało jej się jeszcze kilka razy go uderzyć. W każdym razie dopóki nie wskoczył na mur.  
\- Ty… ty…. Ughrrrrrrry! – Tupnęła wściekle nogą i odwróciła się na pięcie, maszerując do swoich kwater, odprowadzana głośnym rechotem tego idioty, tego dupka, tego… tego mutanta genetycznego!  
Nanao nie lubiła Ikkaku. Nigdy. A od teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać czy czasem po prostu go nienawidzi.  
Jeżeli myślała, że po tym Ikkaku wreszcie się od niej odczepi, srogo się myliła. Miała nawet wrażenie, że zrobił się jeszcze bardziej nachalny i upierdliwy niż poprzednio, a w dodatku z zachwytem zapewniał wszystkich, że pani porucznik Ósmego Oddziału ma naprawdę niezły cios. Świnia.  
Gdy została minowana porucznikiem, była niezwykle dumna ze swojego tytułu, kto by zresztą nie był, jeżeli pracował na to niezwykle ciężko. Ale czuła, że przez NIEGO niedługo zacznie nienawidzić określenia „porucznik” z całego serca. O ile Ikkaku nigdy nie bawił się w subtelności, do niej zawsze zwracał się „pani porucznik”, a brzmiało to w jej mniemaniu niczym obelga! Okraszona rozbawieniem i ironią. Ilekroć słyszała jak wypowiada te słowa, coś jej się przewracało w żołądku.   
A Trzeci Oficer Jedenastego Oddziału był bardzo upierdliwą osobą. Im bardziej starała się go unikać, tym częściej na niego wpadała, jakby doskonale wiedział, którymi drogami i uliczkami będzie próbowała przed nim uciec.   
Czuła się prześladowana.  
A gdyby tego było mało, nigdy nie słuchał jej protestów i zawsze, wbrew jej woli, zaciągał ją na wszystkie imprezy, jak zwykle suto zakrapiane sake. I choć każdego następnego poranka obiecywała sobie, że już więcej na to nie pozwoli, nie umiała walczyć z gadaniną Ikkaku, którą zagłuszał jej wszelkie protesty, i z jego ramieniem, które zatrzymywało stalowym chwytem wszelkie jej próby ucieczki.  
Wyruszając z jego drużyną na misję, obiecała sobie, że będzie chłodna, opanowana i na pewno nie da się już więcej nikomu upokorzyć. Skoro już musi z nimi przebywać wbrew swojej woli, ograniczy swój udział do minimum.  
\- Proszę. – Wyciągnęła z plecaka kupkę teczek, wręczając ją wyraźnie zbitemu z tropu Ikkaku.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, patrząc nieufnie to na teczki, to na nią.  
\- Proszę wręczyć to swoim ludziom i kazać im się z tym zapoznać. O ile w ogóle potrafią czytać – prychnęła lekceważąco. – Nie zamierzam więcej strzępić sobie języka. JA swoje zadanie wykonałam.  
Odwróciła się gwałtownie i podążyła do swojego namiotu. Usłyszała tylko głośne parsknięcie i odgłos rzuconych za ziemię kilogramów papieru. Świetnie. Niech zostaną wyrżnięci w pień!  
Nanao nie pomyliła się. Niewiele brakło, by faktycznie zostali wyrżnięci w pień. Zwykle nie mieszała się w walki. Zresztą, nawet gdyby chciała, wątpiła, by „coś dla niej zostało”. Jednak tym razem walczyła o własne życie. Do i tak już sporej grupy Adjuchasów dołączyła niespodziewanie kolejna, wędrująca grupa Hollowów.  
To było… To były jedne z naprawdę dramatycznych chwil w jej życiu. Przeciwnicy zaatakowali ich z takim entuzjazmem i zacięciem, że przez moment poważnie bała się o wyjście cało z tej misji.  
I właśnie wtedy przekonała się, że Ikkaku to nie tylko barbarzyńca. To przywódca. Błyskawicznie, kilkoma ostrymi komendami przywrócił swoich żołnierzy do porządku i poprowadził do ataku. Adjuchasy zostały przygwożdżone siłą Oddziału Jedenastego i znikały jeden po drugim. Nie wiedziała, czy kogoś stracili, czy nie, czy mały Yamada sobie poradził, czy żyje, walczyła z wyjątkowo uporczywym Hollowem, który całkowicie pochłonął jej uwagę. Ale jest porucznikiem, żaden ohydny Adjuchas nie dotknie jej swoimi łapskami. Otarła spocone czoło, a słysząc czyjś głośny krzyk, odwróciła się błyskawicznie, dostrzegając szarżującego na nią Hollowa, który był tak blisko, że już właściwie było po wszystkim…  
Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy Adjuchas się zatrzymał, a jego pazury wycelowane w nią, wbiły się gładko w Trzeciego Oficera Oddziału Jedenastego, który był na tyle głupi, że próbował ją zasłonić….  
\- M…Mówiłem, że baby to się tylko do kuchni nadają – sarknął, nieco stłumionym głosem, po czym odciął ramię Hollowa i nie zważając na obrażenia, zaatakował Adjuchasa, pozbywając się go w mgnienie oka.  
Nanao usunęła się na kolana.  
O rany… O matko… O rany…  
\- Będziesz mdleć?  
Uniosła głowę, patrząc prosto w pochylającą się nad nią twarz Ikkaku, który przepatrywał jej się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i… niepokojem?  
Pokręciła tylko głową.  
\- Żyjesz – wydusiła z siebie z trudem.  
\- No jasne, że żyję! – zaśmiał się, prostując i opierając miecz na ramieniu. – Tych kilku śmieci nie jest w stanie zbić nikogo z Jedenastego Oddziału!  
Nanao przesunęła spojrzeniem po zbroczonym krwią kimonie Ikkaku. W kilku miejscach materiał był rozszarpany i skąd sączyła się gęsta, ciemna krew. Chyba jej słabo…  
\- Hej, pani porucznik, miałaś nie mdleć! – zawołał Madarame.  
\- Nie mdleję, ty kretynie! – jęknęła. – Ktoś cię musi opatrzeć! – Z trudem podniosła się z ziemi. Silne ramię Ikkaku złapało ją pewnie i pomogło stanąć na nogach. – Co z resztą?  
\- Mówiłem, wszyscy żyją – zapewnił, przypatrując się jej uważnie i jakby tylko czekając na to, aż zemdleje.  
\- Nic mi nie jest! – Odepchnęła go mało delikatnie. – To ciebie trzeba opatrzyć.  
\- Mnie? Mnie nic nie jest. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Powinnaś zadbać o siebie, pani porucznik. – Zamrugała, gdy przesunął palcem po jej policzku, ścierając z niego krew. Madarame wyszczerzył się do niej bezczelnie.  
W Nanao się zagotowało. Tak poważnie i prawdziwie zagotowało…  
\- Siadaj! – wrzasnęła, popychając go w tył. – W tej chwili siadaj i zamknij się!  
\- Ej! Co ty wyrabiasz? – warknął zły.  
\- NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ! – krzyknęła tak głośno, że Ikkaku zamrugał zaskoczony, a reszta shinigami zamarła gapiąc się na nich. – SIADAJ! – rozkazała.  
Trzeci Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego i pogromca wszystkich mięczaków posłusznie usiadł na swoich czterech literach i w całkowitym, pełnym ogłuszenia milczeniu pozwolił się opatrzeć.  
\- Ty kretynie – mamrotała do siebie, wciągając bandaże z plecaka, czując, że niezrozumiała i paląca wilgoć podchodzi jej go gardła i oczu... – Ty bezmyślny kretynie.   
Ikkaku westchnął ciężko, pocierając skroń.  
\- No przecież mówię, że nic mi nie jest, to tylko draśnięcia, spokojnie zdążymy…  
\- Draśnięcia? – zapiała histerycznie. – DRAŚNIĘCIA? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że te litry krwi to tylko DRAŚNIĘCIA?! – Otarła szybko i gwałtownie łzy, które spłynęły po policzkach.  
\- No, to może trochę więcej niż draśnięcia, ale… hej, ty beczysz?  
\- Nie! – wrzasnęła. – I świetnie! Cudownie! Radź sobie sam! Wykrwawiaj się na śmierć, twoja sprawa! – Wrzuciła bandaże z powrotem do plecaka, a plecakiem rzuciła w Ikkaku i odwróciła się na pięcie, maszerując w kierunku lasu, z dala od wszystkich spojrzeń pełnych respektu.  
Kretyn! Idiota! Ona się martwiła! Przejmowała! A dla niego to tylko draśnięcia! Co za bezmyślny dupek!  
\- Hej, wracaj! Gdzie ty idziesz? Wracaj tutaj! Ja się już zamknę! Możesz mnie opatrzeć! Hej, Nanao!  
Wchodząc pomiędzy drzewa lasu, zignorowała całkowicie wołanie Ikkaku, a nawet to, że po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Po prostu… szła i beczała jak dziecko. Ise rzadko płakała, ale gdy już to robiła to całkowicie na mokro i długo.   
Od tego czasu między nią a Ikkaku pojawiła się milcząca, niepisana umowa. On, nie raz przemocą, zmuszał swoich podkomendnych do słuchania jej rokowań i przewidywań, ona nie wtrącała się w ich walki i w obustronnym milczeniu opatrywała rany Madarame po skończonych potyczkach.  
Gdy już się nim potrząsnęło i gdy milczał, robił się nawet znośny.  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że go nie lubiła i dostawała drgawek, gdy słyszała to przeklęte „Hej! Pani porucznik!” wypowiadane tym nieco ironicznym, rozbawionym i hałaśliwym tonem człowieka bez ogłady. A robił to nagminnie. Co więcej, Ikkaku Madarame zaczął ją nachodzić.  
Zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie. Ku nieopisanej radości Nanao, udało jej się uniknąć hucznej popijawy z okazji „święta-przed-świętem-Kwitnięcia-Wiśni”, jak sobie to zaplanowali. A Ise naprawdę nie miała czasu, zbliżało się właśnie owe święto Kwitnięcia Wiśni i musiała zająć się wszystkimi kosztorysami i wykresami, tak, że do domu wracała dopiero późnym wieczorem kompletnie i prawdziwie zmęczona.  
Łudziła się, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jej nieobecność? Tak, łudziła się.  
Błąd. Gdy Ikkaku Madarame uparł się, że masz być, to nie masz wyjścia - musisz być.  
\- Hej, pani porucznik!  
Nanao zamarła jak rażona piorunem w pół kroku, z górą teczek w dłoniach. Co. On. Tu. Robił?! W jej miejscu pracy. W jej gabinecie, do licha!  
\- Haloooo? – Uniósł brew, wyraźnie hamując rozbawienie i pomachała jej ręką przed twarzą.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknęła.  
\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny – oświadczył, rozglądając się. – A! – Podszedł jednym krokiem do stołka przed biurkiem i z hukiem, bez krzty delikatności, przeniósł góry książek na podłogę, samemu przysiadając na krześle.  
Jak… jak on mógł! To jej książki! Jej osobiste książki! Jeżeli coś im się stało… zabije. Zabije go.  
Już miała na głos wyrazić swoje oburzenie, gdy odezwał się Ikkaku, o zgrozo, wykładając nogi na jej biurko!  
\- Czemu cię nie było, hę? – Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, w dłoniach obracając jej gruby kalendarz.  
Zacisnęła zęby. Nie da się sprowokować. Po prostu zachowa spokój i opanowanie, i pozbędzie się go tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
\- Byłam zajęta – wyjaśniła oschle, odkładając trzymane teczki na biurko. – Mam dużo pracy, więc jakbyś mógł…  
\- Ha! Nawet nie wiesz, co cię ominęło! – zarechotał na cały głos, odchylając głowę w tył.  
\- Doprawdy? – mruknęła kąśliwie. Nie słuchał jej. Jak zwykle.  
\- O, rany, pani porucznik, ale było zabawy – zachichotał całkiem jak jakiś mały demon. – Ten głupek Abarai się schlał i oświadczył się młodej Kuchiki! – Zwinął się ze śmiechu.  
\- C-co zrobił? – spytała niedowierzająco, robiąc wielkie oczy.  
\- Oświadczył się! – Zatrząsnął się z tłumionego śmiechu.  
\- Ale co go tak nagle naszło…  
\- Trochę żeśmy go z Yumim i Ibą podpuścili – wyszczerzył się szatańsko.  
\- Wy? O matko…  
\- Nie musieliśmy się specjalnie wysilać. – Machnął ręką, nie przestając się szczerzyć. – Renji od dawna lata za nią jak pies – parsknął.  
\- Oficerze Madarame! – zawołała oburzona.  
Ikkaku wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W każdym razie jak tylko żeśmy go wzięli w obroty, dawaj! Poleciał aż się kurzyło! – zarechotał. – A my za nim! Rany, Matsumoto mało się z dachu nie spieprzyła, tak się śmialiśmy!  
\- Jesteście okropni – burknęła.  
\- Abarai zwinął jakieś chwasty w doniczce z czyjegoś parapetu i rura do Oddziału Trzynastego – zachichotał jak obłąkany. – Pani porucznik, to były najlepsze chwile w moim życiu! Siedzi sobie młoda z tym swoim kapitanem, popija herbatkę, a tu jak nie wpadnie Abarai! – Zatrząsnął się ze śmiechu omal nie spadając z krzesła. – Dawaj na kolana przed nią i bredzi coś od rzeczy o miłości, dzieciach, wspólnym psie i małżeństwie. – Po raz kolejny zachichotał i z trudem kontynuował.  
\- Na wszystkich kapitanów… A ona co na to? – Zatkała sobie usta, starając się nie śmiać.  
\- Ona? Pani porucznik, młoda Kuchiki pokazała, że jest prawdziwą Kuchiki! – zarechotał. – Jak się nie wkurzy, jak nie sięgnie po miecz i nie pośle tego kretyna do wszystkich diabłów. – Zgiął się w pół i przez chwilę śmiał się szaleńczo, aż pociekły mu łzy. – O cholera… Renji spieprzał aż się po tyłku kopał, a my mało z dachu nie pospadaliśmy! A jak się darła! Nie wiem, kto jej tego nauczył, ale posłałbym mu kwiaty!  
\- Jesteście paskudni – fuknęła, starając się zachować powagę. – Biedny porucznik Abarai.  
\- Noo, wygląda jakby go ktoś skopał – przyznał Ikkaku. – Łazi jak obity pies i gapi się tak na człowieka, jakby miał zaraz zdechnąć – parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Więcej współczucia, Oficerze – prychnęła. – To poniekąd wasza wina!  
\- A tam zaraz nasza! – Machnął ręką. – Rangiku poleciała z rana do niej z wieściami, że Ren to tak na poważnie, tylko nie w porę się zebrał. Tylko cóż z tego, skoro na scenę wkroczył jaśnie pan Głowa Rodu i Ren ma zakaz zbliżania się do niej, dopóki nie odpokutuje wszystkich zniewag, jakich się dopuścił – zachichotał. – Także może za trzy dekady Kuchiki pozwoli mu na nią spojrzeć, a za wiek oświadczyć.  
\- Nie macie serca – stwierdziła, patrząc jak Ikkaku zwija się ze śmiechu. – Świetni z was przyjaciele.  
\- Najlepsi! Iba i Shuu od rana go pocieszają – wyszczerzył się.  
\- A ty?  
\- A ja przyszedłem podzielić się dobrą nowiną z innymi, ha! – Wyjął z czeluści kimona butelkę sake i postawił na środku biurka.  
\- Jestem w pracy! – oburzyła się.  
\- A taaam – prychnął. – Pracę można zrobić jutro.  
\- To jest pilne! Ten raport jest cholernie pilny i muszę go skończyć teraz! Chociaż ty pewnie ich nie piszesz i nie masz o tym pojęcia – prychnęła.  
\- Jasne, że nie. Yumi się zajmuje raportami. Ponoć są bardzo bogate w treści i kwieciste – zachichotał. Nanao nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że on naprawdę śmieje się jak jakiś lubiący zabawę demon.  
\- Wiem – burknęła. – A ja muszę go skończyć. Dziś.  
\- To ja poczekam! Nie spieszy nam się! – stwierdził i rozsiadł się wygodnie, najwyraźniej kompletnie do dostrzegając jej skonfundowanego spojrzenia.  
I tak to właśnie się zaczęło, całkowicie nieprzewidywalnie i wbrew jej woli. Ikkaku zaczął ją nawiedzać w miejscu pracy, siedząc z nogami na jej biurku albo parapecie, psując każdy sprzęt, który wziął do rąk, racząc ją opowieściami z żołnierskiego życia albo nowinkami z życia innych i nie rozumiejąc kompletnie słowa „nie”. A do tego zawsze miał ze sobą sake.  
Nanao czuła się czasami jak dzikie zwierzę systematycznie zapędzane w kozi róg. A Ikkaku był w tym dobry. Cholernie dobry, kompletnie ignorując jej protesty, jakby w ogóle ich nie słyszał, a przecież mówiła jasno i wyraźnie.  
Nie lubiła, jak ktoś ją ignorował. Nie lubiła jak ktoś ją zagłuszał. Nie lubiła jego za to, że to właśnie robi.   
Jednemu jednak nie mogła zaprzeczać. Naprawdę zaczęła go doceniać. Jego zdolności, opanowanie, umiejętność dowodzenia ludźmi, nieco szaloną siłę. Zawsze uważała, że jego oddział to zbieranina mętów, zabijaków, barbarzyńców i po prostu ludzi, którzy lubią obijać innym twarze. I tak rzeczywiście było. Ale każdy robił to z jakiegoś powodu, każdy miał swój cel, jakieś cele i pragnienie. A co gorszego jest w pragnieniu stawania się silniejszym od pragnienia pogłębiania swojej wiedzy? No właśnie. Nic. Mieli swój dziwny, pokręcony kodeks, swój honor, swoją dumę, którą gdy ktoś uradził, płacił za to naprawdę wysoką cenę w postaci tęgich batów. Byli brutalni, bestialscy, ale skuteczni, zgrani. Może nie szanowali swojego zdrowia, swojego życia, ale takie mieli cele, takie było ich życie, to oni pierwsi mierzyli się z nieznanym, to oni podnosili swoją zaciętością i radością z siły wroga morale innych.  
Nanao po dłuższym obcowaniu z Oddziałem Jedenastym zrozumiała, dlaczego tak wiele uchodzi im na sucho. I nie była pewna, jak to się ima do niej i czy to dobrze, że to zrozumiała. Bo to nowe spojrzenie na Jedenastych, na Trzeciego Oficera, wydawało jej się niepokojące. Zwłaszcza, że zastanawiała się poważnie nad tym, czy czasem ich nie polubiła, a i zdawało się, że oni darzą ją sympatią. Zawsze miał jej kto rozłożyć namiot, zawsze czekało miejsce przy wspólnym ognisku, zawsze miał kto nad nią czuwać, gdy przeciwnik okazywał się przesadnie silny. A i ona dostosowywała strategie i planowania do nich, do ich zdolności i stylu walki. Było naprawdę… naprawdę dobrze.   
Do czasu aż nie została poinformowana, że Trzeci Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego oddalił ją ze swojej drużyny i poprosił o kogoś innego na jej miejsce.  
To było… druzgoczącego. To było tak nieprawdopodobne i tak bolesne, że w pierwszej chwili nie wierzyła, że to prawda. Przyjęła oddalenie z pełnym opanowaniem, czując, jak gorzki smak rozgoryczenia kotłuje jej się w żołądku. Przecież zaczynali się dogadywać, ich współpraca naprawdę kwitła, wydajność drużyny poniosła się i to znacznie, znosili się naprawdę dobrze, przecież, do cholery, przychodził do niej! Ględził jej za uchem, wciskał w nią sake, całkowicie burząc jej cały harmonogram pracy, zapraszał na wszystkie imprezy, które organizowali, przecież DO DIABŁA, MYŚLAŁA, ŻE SIĘ ROZUMIEJĄ!  
Cóż za rozczarowanie.   
Ale Nanao była praktyczną kobietą. Nie roztkliwiała się nad sobą i bez słowa przyjmowała na siebie nowe zadania. Od tamtego czasu bardziej stanowczo unikała spotkań z innymi, a już zwłaszcza z Trzecim Oficerem. Ale jak zwykle – do czasu.  
\- Hej, pani porucznik!  
Nanao wzdrygnęła się, odrywając od pracy i spojrzała w kierunku okna. Na parapecie kucał wyszczerzony brzydko i niezwykle radośnie Madarame. Jak on w ogóle śmie…  
Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, skoczyła w kierunku okna i zatrzasnęła je z takim hukiem, że aż jej samej zadzwoniło w uszach. Odwróciła się na pięcie, wychodząc z gabinetu i nie widziała już, że Ikkaku prawie zleciał z parapetu i nie słyszała jak ją woła.  
On już jej nie obchodził. Miała swoją pracę, swoje zajęcia, swój plan i swoje życie, w którym nie było miejsca na żadnych niezrównoważonych shinigami. Basta! Od tego czasu unikała go tak wytrwale i z taką stanowczością oświadczyła mu, żeby pocałował się w dupę, że Ikkaku w końcu odpuścił.  
A ona wreszcie była szczęśliwa. Tak szczęśliwa, że miała ochotę płakać z tego szczęścia.  
\- Nee, Nanao-chan, rozchmurz się. – Matsumoto trąciła biodrem idącą koło niej Ise.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wyburczała.  
\- Hęę? Co wam jest? – zamarudziła Rangiku. – Wszyscy chodzą jacyś dziwni. Renji ma doła, Ikkaku chodzi zły jak diabeł i leje każdego, kto mu się nawinie, Rukia jest wściekła na brata i nawet mój Shuu ma jakiś kryzys!  
Nanao westchnęła ciężko. No przecież mówiła, że nic jej nie jest, to nikt jej nie słucha.  
\- Trzeba zorganizować jakąś imprezę! – Postanowiła, uderzając pięścią w dłoń.  
\- Matsumoto, to chyba nie jest…  
\- Genialny pomysł! Napijemy się wszyscy, rozluźnimy i wszystko wróci do normy!  
Nawet nie próbowała przekonywać Rangiku, że to raczej nic nie pomoże.  
\- … a ty masz przyjść!  
\- Jestem zajęta. Mam pracę – powiedziała automatycznie, tak, jak powtarzała już od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! – zaprotestowała Matsumoto. – Tym razem nie przyjmuję żadnych wymówek! Masz przyjść! Bo jak nie, to sama po ciebie przyjdę, albo naślę chłopaków, żeby to zrobili!  
\- Dobra, dobra, przyjdę. – Uniosła pojednawczo ręce.  
I przyszła. Siedziała wciśnięta między oparciem kanapy a Hisagim, który bardzo żywo dyskutował o czymś z Ibą. Porucznik Abarai wyglądał już dużo lepiej i z rozmachem rozlewał sake. Najwyraźniej będzie mógł spojrzeć na Rukię wcześniej, niż za kilka dekad. A przyjemniej tak donosiły ostatnie wieści. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Trzeciego Oficera to ignorował jej obecność równie udanie jak ona sama ignorowała jego. I naprawdę chciała, by dostarczało jej to dzikiej satysfakcji, ale cóż, nie dostarczało. A tak właściwie to czuła nieznośną ciężkość na dnie żołądka, której nie likwidowało nawet sake. I chyba było nawet gorzej. Stwierdziła, że najlepiej zrobi, jak po prostu się wymknie i wróci do siebie. W tym całym gwarze jakoś wątpiła, by ktoś zauważył jej zniknięcie, zwłaszcza, że przez okno wskoczyła Rukia, oświadczając, że jak wpadnie tu jej brat, mają jej zapewnić jakąś szafę, jako kryjówkę.  
Nanao wymknęła się z tych gwarnych kwater i ruszyła do swoich własnych.  
Naprawdę działo się coś niepokojącego. Ta potworna ciężkość towarzyszyła jej od kilku dni i nie chciała ustąpić. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, skąd ona się wzięła i nie miała sił, by próbować to analizować. Po prostu… wolałaby, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej, zanim poznała… zanim ją przydzielili do drużyny Jedenastych. Wtedy wszystko było normalne. Łatwe.  
Nanao Ise, ogarnij się kobieto, nie będziesz przecież beczeć. Pociągając nosem, wyjęła klucze do swoich kwater.   
Głośny huk tuż nad jej ramieniem sprawił, że klucze wypadły jej z rąk z brzdękiem uderzając o ziemię. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie, niemal wciskając się w drzwi i stając oko w oko z Ikkaku. Wyraźnie złym Ikkaku.  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – wykrztusiła z siebie, czując, jak jej serce z wolna się uspokaja.   
Brwi Madarame zbiegły się gniewnie, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią uporczywie.  
\- Musimy pogadać, zdaje się – powiedział, wolno cedząc słowa.  
\- Nie mamy o czym – prychnęła, próbując się odsunąć. Drugie ramię mężczyzny zagrodziło jej drogę, tak, iż teraz więził ją między nimi.  
Popatrzyła na niego ze złością.  
\- Proszę mnie puścić.  
\- Nie.  
\- Odsuń się, Trzeci Oficerze – warknęła, próbując go odepchnąć, jednak równie dobrze mogłaby próbować przesunąć głaz.  
\- Już mówiłem, że musimy pogadać.  
\- A ja mówiłam, że nie mamy o czym! I w tej chwili mnie wypuść, a najlepiej to zostaw mnie w spokoju i idź już sobie! – Czuła, że do gardła pochodzą jej niechciane łzy.   
Dłonie Ikkaku pewnie chwyciły ją za ramiona, nie pozwalając jej na ucieczkę.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał wolno i dosadnie, a ona wyczuła, że Madarame naprawdę z trudem hamuje wściekłości.  
\- To ja powinnam o to spytać! – wybuchła. – To tobie o coś chodzi!  
\- Co? – Zamrugał oczami zbity z tropu.  
\- To tobie coś nie pasowało! Ty mnie oddaliłeś! A zresztą nie ważne! Daj mi już święty spokój! – Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak dłonie mężczyzny zacisnęły się, a jej plecy uderzyły o drzwi.  
\- Możesz się uspokoić? – warknął. – Bo za chwilę nie zdzierżę!  
\- Chrzań się! – Kopnęła go, a Ikkaku zacisnął tylko usta patrząc na nią ostrzegawczo.  
\- Jesteś paskudną babą – oświadczył. – Która kompletnie nic nie kapuje i nadinterpretuje!  
\- A ty jesteś konowałem! – krzyknęła. – Paskudnym, wrednym idiotą!  
Wydała z siebie paniczny pisk, gdy dłoń mężczyzny złapała ją mało delikatnie za szczękę.  
\- Milcz, durna i daj w końcu coś powiedzieć człowiekowi.  
\- Nie mam ochoty – wysyczała. – Zrobiłeś już dość!  
\- Oddaliłem cię, bo to nie byłoby dobre, gdybyśmy razem pracowali – powiedział dosadnie, patrząc na nią groźnie i niemal stykali się nosami.  
\- Bo co?  
\- Nie wiesz? – spytał, a jego głos stał się jakiś taki… łagodny, mruczący.  
Serce Nanao zagalopowało tak, że mało nie wyskoczyło z jej klatki piersiowej. Czy on… Nie… Tak…  
\- Ikkaku… - wydyszała, niemal wciskając plecy w drzwi.  
\- Tak, pani porucznik? – wymruczał, a jego nos przesunął się po jej policzku, palce dłoni muskały szczękę. Słysząc tą przeklętą „panią porucznik” coś jej się przewróciło w żołądku. Jak zawsze, jak za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.  
\- Ja… - próbowała coś powiedzieć.  
\- Tak? – spytał z ustami niemal przy jej uchu. Całe jego ciało nagle pojawiło się tak blisko niej. Czuła bijące od niego ciepło, promieniującą siłę, reiatsu, które łagodnie, prowokująco dotykało jej własnego.  
\- Ja tylko… - Zacisnęła dłonie na jego kimonie. Ciężkość, która jej towarzyszyła przez kilka ostatnich dni, uniosła się teraz trzepotliwym szumem, sprawiając, że zakręciło się jej w głowie. A może to od jego zapachu? Tak intensywnego, męskiego, który zaatakował niespodziewanie jej nozdrza.  
\- Tak, pani porucznik Nanao? - Spojrzał na nią z tak niesamowitego bliska, a ona poczuła dreszcze. Tak rzadko to mówił…  
\- Rany… Jeszcze raz – wyszeptała, czując płomienie płynące przez żyły…  
\- Nanao – wymruczał, z szelmowskim błyskiem w oczach. A potem… A potem zapomniała jak się oddycha. Zapomniała jak się myśli, a nawet jak się stoi.  
\- No – sapnął po chwili, szczerząc się do niej. – To skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, przejdźmy do przyjemniejszej części.  
Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, podniósł ją jednym ruchem i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.  
\- Co ty… Puść mnie w tej chwili! – zawołała.  
\- Gdzie masz klucze? – spytał.  
\- Nie mam! Upuściłam jak mnie napadłeś! – powiedziała z wyrzutem, a Ikkaku tylko zachichotał.  
\- No dobra, więc robimy to tradycyjnymi metodami – zawyrokował i jednym solidnym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi.  
\- CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?! – wrzasnęła ze zgrozą patrząc na wyłamane drzwi.  
\- Wpraszam się do ciebie – wyjaśnił, wchodząc do środka.  
\- Nie zapraszam cię, ty barbarzyńco!  
\- Zapraszasz, zapraszasz. Którędy do sypialni? – spytał.  
\- Co?! Ty… Ty… Cholera!  
Madarame zarechotał.  
\- Na górę, prawda? Wiedziałem – wyszczerzył się z satysfakcją, wchodząc po schodach.  
No taaak. Nanao nie lubiła Ikkaku. To było zdecydowanie coś więcej.


End file.
